


Number One

by Moriartied



Series: SuperM Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band), SuperM
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Baekhyun gets jealous of how close Kai is getting with the SuperM members.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: SuperM Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Number One

Baekhyun loved being a part of SuperM. Really, he did. He wouldn’t trade this opportunity for anything. But… there was a part of him that wished things were how they used to be. He missed the comfort of his Exo groupmates. He missed not having the responsibilities that came with being a leader. He missed dance practices where he didn’t feel like he was being left in the dust by kids almost a decade younger than him. But most of all, he missed Kai. 

Or rather, he missed the Kai he used to know. The one that he felt like he was now holding onto by a thread as he slipped away. 

They were roommates at the house in Beverly Hills, but Baekhyun honestly saw him the least out of all the SuperM members. He was always off dancing with Ten, or gaming with Taeyong, or doing… whatever he was doing with Mark. It had been weeks since they’d talked like they used to, when they would stay up late into the night musing about their dreams for the future or just rambling about whatever shit popped into their heads. 

It wasn’t as if Kai had been actively avoiding him. They still sat next to each other at every promo event, and Kai was as bubbly and warm as ever. It was more that Baekhyun was starting to feel like he just couldn’t compete with all the new shiny things in Kai’s life. 

Baekhyun was sitting on his bed, leaning up against the wall with his iPad resting on his bent knees. He’d done a live earlier and was absently scrolling through comments. Sometimes when he was bored, he’d search through his own tag on instagram or twitter, mainly for the memes, but also to see what exo-ls were saying about him. He tried his best not to take any of it to heart, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. 

Today’s feed seemed to be full of videos and gifs of Kai, which, great. Baekhyun scrolled a little further and started to see a trend, something along the lines of “Kai flirting with other members” or “Kai’s creeper stare” accompanied by what the fans considered proof. 

They had no idea how right they were. Baekhyun scrolled a little bit more, and when he finally couldn’t take it any longer, he dropped his iPad down onto the bed, letting his head drop back against the wall. He felt like a goddamn idiot for letting this get to him so much. It’s not like he and Kai were together or anything. He didn’t have any sort of claim on him.

He just… wished he could be enough. That Kai wouldn’t need to bother with the others. 

The bedroom door opened, and Baekhyun opened his eyes to see Kai coming in, apparently straight from a workout. He was dripping sweat with a towel draped around his neck, and a bottle of water in his hand.

“Hey!” he greeted cheerfully.

Baekhyun returned the greeting with a significantly more subdued, “Hey.”

Kai frowned. “Everything okay?” he asked. 

Baekhyun briefly considered lying, but that wouldn’t help anything, and he really did need to get this off his chest so he could get over his funk.

“No, not really,” he answered honestly.

Kai’s frown deepened. “What’s wrong?” he asked, setting down his water bottle. He wiped his forehead with the towel and then sat down on the edge of his bed, facing Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun sighed. “I guess I’ve just… I don’t know. Been feeling neglected.” He saw confusion in Kai’s furrowed brows and took a breath to continue. “I miss the old days. I miss… us.”

“O-oh,” Kai said, looking down at the floor. “I didn’t… I thought we were still us. Are we not?” he asked, and his face was so full of earnest concern that it made a lump rise up in Baekhyun’s throat.

“I don’t know, are we?” he asked back, his voice cracking slightly. 

“I would… like us to be…” Kai frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath and slowly let it out.

“I just feel like I’m losing you. Like you’re surrounded by all these new people, and you like them way more than you like me. I feel like I’m just a memory from your past, and you only even still talk to me out of obligation.” It all kind of just spilled out before Baekhyun could stop it, and he cringed internally at how pathetic it all made him sound. 

Kai looked shocked. Great, now Baekhyun had come on too strong and scared him off. But then Kai spoke.

“Hyunee… I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. I didn’t mean to at all. You know how important you are to me.”

Baekhyun shrugged, looking down at his feet. “Sometimes I’m not sure,” he said quietly. 

Kai moved slightly, like he was going to get up, but then sat back down, looking unsure of himself. “Can I--?” he asked, gesturing towards Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun shrugged. Kai stood up and moved to sit down on Baekhyun’s bed, reaching for his hands. 

“I’m so so sorry,” he said again. “I think I was just so worried about getting along with our new groupmates… I wanted everything to be perfect, so I put in a lot of effort with all of them. But it doesn’t mean I care about you any less.”

Baekhyun stared at him, taking in the words and wishing they made him feel better. 

“Did you have to flirt with them all though?” he asked, bitterness creeping into his voice.

Kai frowned, and Baekhyun blanched. He really hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Baekhyunee… were you jealous?”

Baekhyun didn’t take his eyes off his toes. “Maybe,” he muttered.

“O-oh.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. At least it was uncomfortable for Baekhyun. He just wanted Kai to put him out of his misery already.

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Kai said finally. “I mean it. I’ll never flirt with anyone again if it’s what you want.”

Baekhyun finally lifted his gaze, studying Kai’s face. He couldn’t see anything but sincerity.

“No, I don’t want that. I just. I want to be number one, okay?”

Kai nodded earnestly. “You always have been.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, finally allowing himself to see that his world wasn’t ending. He uncurled himself from the fetal position he’d been in, but stayed leaning against the wall.

“Okay. Then show me.” 

Kai raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Mmhm,” Baekhyun answered, a little bit of his usual petulance returning.

Kai laughed softly, then leaned in to kiss Baekhyun tenderly on the lips. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, reaching out to rest his hands on Kai’s hips and pull him closer, wrapping his legs around him. Kai trailed kisses down his neck as he pressed up against him. Baekhyun loved the feeling of Kai’s big strong body surrounding him. He was so warm and just… solid. 

Baekhyun slid down on until he was laying on the bed with Kai hovering over him. Kai sucked at his neck while pushing up his shirt, spreading his warm hands over Baekhyun’s pale flesh. He continued to trail his lips down Baekhyun’s torso. His shorts had ridden up, exposing his creamy thighs, and Kai immediately dropped down to kiss them, sucking red marks into the snow white flesh. Baekhyun wiggled out of his shorts, leaving himself naked but for his pink socks. Kai smirked slightly and continued kissing up Baekhyun’s thigh to the crease of his hip. He trailed his lips across, fluttering them over Baekhyun’s cock, making him squirm. 

“Flip over,” he ordered, a gruffness in his voice that wasn’t there moments ago. Baekhyun eagerly obeyed, flipping onto his stomach, resting on his elbows with his ass arched up in the air. Kai placed his large hands on each of Baekhyun’s cheeks, spreading them so he could trail a line of kisses down between them until he reached his hole. Baekhyun shivered as Kai swirled his tongue around his entrance. Kai squeezed his ass firmly as he started eating him out enthusiastically, flicking his tongue over his rim and then dipping it inside. Baekhyun bit down on his forearm as a low moan escaped him. 

“You’re the only one I ever wanna do this to,” Kai murmured, lips vibrating against Baekhyun’s sensitive skin and sending chills of pleasure through him. He kept going, showing no signs of stopping or getting tired. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was steadily losing his mind, practically whimpering into his arm, his face buried in the mattress as Kai took him apart. 

Finally he felt Kai’s hand wrap around his cock, his long fingers swallowing up its entirety. Fuck, Baekhyun would never admit how much he liked feeling small. He just wanted Kai to take up all his space, surround him completely. His hips involuntarily rocked forward into Kai’s hand, his back bowed in a salacious arch. 

“More… please..” he heard himself begging. He could practically feel Kai’s smirk as he dipped his tongue inside him again. And then suddenly there were two fingers where his tongue had been, curling down as they worked their way into him. He squeezed his eyes shut, gasping as Kai continued to lick at his rim while fucking him with his fingers. 

Baekhyun cried out desperately as Kai continued to fuck him, until it became too much.

“P-please, I need to--” he gasped. 

Kai curled his fingers tighter around Baekhyun’s cock, giving him something to fuck into as his hips bucked forward wildly. “Go ahead, cum for me,” Kai said, holding Baekhyun steady with a hand spread wide around his hip. 

Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice. His hips jerked forward, thrusting into Kai’s hand and cumming hard, filling his palm. Kai pulled his mouth away from Baekhyun and raised himself up, tugging the boy into a tight hug and kissing his shoulder.

“You’re the most important thing to me in the entire world, okay?” he murmured against Baekhyun’s skin. 

Baekhyun nodded, finally believing it. He turned his body around so he was facing Kai, a small smile on his face. “Thank you,” he said softly, burying his face in the crook of Kai’s neck, making himself even smaller in the other’s arms. Kai stroked his hand through Baekhyun’s soft pink hair, holding him like he was never going to let him go, and that was all Baekhyun ever wanted. 


End file.
